


Oops my hand slipped

by PoisonJack



Series: The gift that keeps on giving [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Jack and Rhys devour sweet Tim, Blowjobs, Car Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack is actually sweet on Tim too? WAT, M/M, Multi, No whiskey dick cuz author is a slut for Rhys sandwiches, OT3, Porn With Plot, Rhys and Tim are so freaking cute I want to throw up, Rhys is a sloppy-ass drunk, Rhys likes himself a Handsome Jack sandwich, also no hangovers because no, birthday au, drunk sex fun sex, smutty smutty smut smut, tastes like cupcakes, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rhys' birthday at a fancy bought-out nightclub. All was all going fine until Rhys accidentally drags Jack's double, not Jack, away for sexy fun. </p><p>Then it WASN'T going fine, it was going GREAT.</p><p>Extra points for morning after three-ways and sweet Tim being devoured by these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only OT3. Sweet Tim needs all the love and bunnies he can get in the world. But I'll settle with hot hot sex with these two.

It's finally Rhys' birthday. One of the big ones. One Rhys would have rather ignored, if not for Jack's insistence that he completely go all-out. It was finally the day that Jack had been pestering and getting amped up about more than the man himself for. 

And after a month of getting Rhys worked up, setting a fancy venue at a popular nightclub and getting a new suit, Jack had cried off in order to work. 

With the start of such an evening, Rhys was surprised to be having the best night of his life. Or he thought he was anyways, with how drunk he was. Even if Jack wasn't quite all there. Renting out one of Helios' nicer clubs and inviting all his friends, putting everything on Jack's tab and told to go nuts, Jack was throwing him one _hell_ of a birthday bash. 

It could have easily not been great what with the work issue that had come up. A problem between distribution of some tech between Hyperion and Maliwan had Jack back and forth with people two hours later than he was supposed to be home already, getting ready to take Rhys out. He probably would have been at the office all night if Rhys hadn't come to check on him to see if he was ready (he wasn't) and if he could accompany Rhys to the club (he couldn't).

Jack told him to have fun without him, he would try to get there as soon as he could, etc. etc. Though with the amount of swearing he'd been doing and intermittent yelling, Rhys knew he wouldn't make it at all unless he bodily forced the CEO to come with him.

So a compromise had been made. Jack went with Rhys to the club, though late- and it _wasn't_ fashionably late as much as Jack assured him since the CEO hadn't even had a chance to change out of his normal attire to the fancy new suit he'd bought- and he kept his headset on him to mediate things and take care of business as updates and calls went through. 

So while Jack was bodily present, he wasn't quite all _there,_ which- while better than nothing- had made him rather petulant. Rhys had to blame that on the older man's for getting him hyped up in the first place. He would have been plenty happy to go to bed early and wake up to some post-birthday morning sex. Though now he expected a lot more.

Rhys wasn't happy that Jack had to work, but he was more than thrilled the older man had come down with him to celebrate, and in the end that meant a lot to him.

Yvette had ordered everyone birthday cake shots as soon as he'd arrived, and the entirety of the club sang Happy Birthday and then they all downed their shots. Jack had declined, being in the middle of threatening to feed someone their own eyeballs, but had grabbed Rhys by his tie and open-mouthed kissed him once he ended his call.

Yvette wolf-whistled and Rhys was still reeling when Jack let him go. He licked his lips and gave Rhys a smirk. "Mmmm vanilla....thanks sweetheart." 

"....Y-you could've just gotten your own," he stammered, fighting a grin with red cheeks.

"Wouldn't have tasted as good."

Jack gave him an interested look which immediately turned to one of annoyance as he fiddled with his ear piece. _"What?"_

Rhys frowned as Jack walked away to somewhere quieter where he could more efficiently threaten the life of the other person on the line. He sighed, knowing it was an important business issue, but feeling childish about wanting Jack's undivided attention. He'd just blame that on Jack, too.

A hand was on Rhys' shoulder, and he turned to face Vaughn's sympathetic smile. "Beer?" the hand not on his shoulder held out something draft, and Rhys smiled.

"Thanks bro."

"For the guest of honor, you sure don't look like you're having fun."

Rhys grimaced and put a hand on his neck. "I am I am." He looked over to where it appeared Jack was cursing at a particularly offensive wall. His hand was in the air like he wanted to strangle someone, and Rhys smirked. "Just....Jack's _here_ but he's not."

He turned back to look at Vaughn, knowing how pathetic he sounded, only to be mere inches face to face with Yvette. Her eyes were judgmental slits as she regarded him. "Are you being _mopey?_ On your _birthday?"_

He took a step back, hands up in surrender as she brought her attention to where Vaughn indicated with a nod of his head.

"Oh for the love of.....Come on birthday boy." She linked arms with him and Vaughn. "What we need is one more shot, and dancing!"

One more shot turned into three more as people at the bar were buying Rhys drinks left and right. He made Vaughn drink about half of them and tossed back something citrusy, chasing it with a drink of his beer before being tugged onto the dance floor by Yvette. 

He had to hand it to her; she knew what she was talking about. He was soon laughing and dancing rather horribly uncoordinated, trying not to bump into other people as Yvette demanded he twirl her, switching beer hands as she then twirled him. 

"You know what would make tonight even more awesome?" she declared after stealing Rhys' beer from his hand and draining the remaining liquid with a satisfied noise. "Lap dances!"

Rhys was laughing, vision lagging and everything feeling light and more fun as Vaughn just shook his head. "It's not that kind of club, Yvette."

She gave the shorter man a pointed look, and then pointed her finger at him. "You, Vaughn. You give him a lap dance."

Rhys started chortling as Vaughn struck what he thought was a dignified pose. It would have been more effective if he didn't have half of Rhys' beer spilled down his shirt and a goofy grin tugging on his lips. "I wouldn't want to take away from Rhys on his _birthday._ Create a panic and all." He curled an arm as Yvette snorted. "These muscles have been known to cause stampedes."

"Yeah, in the other direction," Yvette snarked with a laugh.

"Ooooh cooold," Rhys laughed. He patted Vaughn on the arm sympathetically. "I think that's Yvette's way of saying the next round is on her."

She took a minute to look affronted at both men but then put her arms on her hips and grinned. "Joke's on you, I'm putting it on Jack's tab."

Vaughn's eyes widened, his better judgment slightly impaired. "Oooh get something good then!"

Rhys only snickered at the two. He would say drink had made them brave, except they all knew Jack practically had the club in their hands tonight, and if he didn't order at least _one_ expensive drink, then Jack would make fun of him for having no taste when he eventually got the bill. 

Rhys searched the crowd for the CEO, but in vain. As the time grew later, more people had filtered in- some he'd invited and some just there for the nightlife- and it was harder to see. Though he wouldn't put it past Jack to still be threatening the wall by the bar.

"Alright!" Yvette declared as she muscled between two people to bring back some sort of yellow cocktails on a tray. She looked particularly proud of herself.

Both men gave her dubious looks. "What is that supposed to be?"

"That does not look good."

"If you're questioning the drink then you aren't _nearly_ drunk enough yet." She was snickering as she handed them each one of the drinks. Vaughn and Rhys eyed one another before sniffing. There was a slight lemony scent, but not too powerful. 

"Just drink it already!" She sipped hers delicately, watching them with a grin. 

It was incredibly sour, but went down smooth, and left little aftertaste surprisingly. They couldn't tell how strong it was, and that was never a good sign.

"That wasn't....half bad."

"What was it?"

Yvette snorted. "Officially it's called a _Handsome Jack."_ She was giggling uncontrollably as Rhys grinned and Vaughn laughed. Figured. She leaned in to drunkenly whisper, an evil grin on her face. "The bartender said it goes by a different name though." Rhys was sipping his while Vaughn leaned in looking very serious. " _The Leg-spreader."_

Rhys immediately choked on his drink as Vaughn erupted in laughter, spilling half of his _Handsome Jack_ down his sleeve. Yvette was cackling like it was the best thing she'd ever heard, and having charged it to Jack's own tab was probably tickling her far too much. 

Vaughn patted Rhys on the back as tears came to his eyes, and he removed his glasses to wipe them away as Rhys gave Yvette an accusatory look.

"You made that up!"

"I swear I didn't!"

"There's no way it's called that!!"

Arms came around Rhys' waist and Yvette had to turn away lest she fall over laughing as Jack put his chin on Rhys' shoulder. "Having fun, cupcake?" Rhys just looked wide-eyed at Vaughn who also tried to avoid looking anywhere near Jack, which was nearly impossible with the press of people around them. "What're you drinkin'?" Rhys felt Jack's chuckle reverberate through his back. " _Leg-spreaders?_ If you weren't having fun before you definitely will be _now._ "

Somewhere to Rhys' right Yvette looked like she was having a fit she was laughing so hard. Vaughn stoically tossed back the rest of his drink to quickly abandon it to a passing waitress, and slap Yvette on the back telling her she better not throw up, and she deserved to choke for starting it.

Jack's hand skirted over Rhys' belt and his thumb stroked between his shirt and the leather. "You having a good time, kiddo?"

Rhys turned around and gave him a goofy look, sliding his arms up to Jack's shoulders. "Even better now I finally have you to myself." 

Jack laughed and pulled Rhys against him, kissing below his jaw. "I'm airlocking these morons first thing Monday. Sorry, pumpkin."

"I'm just glad you're here instead of back there," Rhys told him. He gave Jack a grin and raised a brow in what he thought was a seductive manner. Being as how he was drunk though, it just came off kind of goofy. "Yvette said I need a birthday lap-dance." He tried to grind his hips against Jack's, hands on his ass, but nearly fell over in the attempt.

Jack snorted, a grin on his face, keeping Rhys vertical. "When I get you back home, definitely kitten."

Rhys pouted his lips at the other man but then grinned as his mind was plucking thoughts from the air and going with it, hands still gripping Jack. "Will you dance with me?"

"Not much of a dancer, kiddo. Well aside from private lap-dances." Jack waggled his brows at the younger man and Rhys over dramatically rolled his eyes.

He huffed in annoyance, his voice decidedly whiney, but drunk enough he decidedly didn't care. "Well will you at least have a drink with me?"

The grin he got in response was so alluring that Rhys forgot his request at all and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, sloppily kissing him without warning. Jack just laughed and straightened him out to kiss him proper, an arm around his waist and a hand at his chin as he devoured his mouth, and then let go as the younger man looked like he was seeing stars.

"You need to slow it down, baby." Rhys was rubbing his cheek against Jack's hand, grinding his hips against the other man's sloppily as Jack just smirked. "If you need a time-out, you can go take a lay down outside. The car is still out front." 

It was less of a car and more of a limo, but whatever. While initially Rhys had thought it was ridiculous to take such a spacious ride just for the two of them, now with the prospect of laying down- being _able_ to lay down comfortably in a quiet spot if things got too intense- was a nice perk. Jack pecked his cheek with a warm smile before frowning, cupping a hand over his ear to try to hear.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I'll just be a minute. I swear these morons are going to _wish_ for an airlocking once I'm done with them."

Rhys pouted but let go of the CEO, and Jack wandered away taking another call outside, leaving Rhys to dance and mingle. Yvette and Vaughn took hold of him and made him reluctantly take another shot as they pulled him to dance, Yvette invoking a "no pouting zone" and eventually making him laugh and taking his mind off things.

Three songs later and his increasingly-drunker mind went back to Jack. After circling the club once, saying hellos and intrusively making some new friends through interrupting conversations with smiles, Rhys decided he suddenly had the urge for his hands to be full of Jack's ass, and went outside to look for the man. 

It was considerably quieter outside the raucous club, the music a throbbing beat but dulled (or was that just his senses?) but Jack wasn't anywhere in sight. The car they'd arrived in was still there just like he'd said though, and where better for a moment of privacy? so he opened the door to check, but no Jack. 

Where'd he taken off to? He stood and shut the door with an indignant slam, ready to go back inside and complain to Vaughn and Yvette, when he caught site of Jack strolling back down his way.

Timothy raised a hand at Rhys, sorry at being late to the party, but earned a suddenly wide grin from the other man as he came to stand in front of him. He opened his mouth to apologize and wish him a very happy birthday but Rhys pounced on him, putting Tim between himself and the car as he ground his hips into him and brought his face to meet his lips.

"Whoa, Rhys! I-mmff."

Rhys covered his mouth with his own, searching for his tongue, fingers in the back of his hair. "Shhhushh," Rhys told him as he broke away, putting a finger over his lips as he ground his hips into the other man's. 

"No I'm not-"

Rhys shushed him again with a drunken frown, not about to allow him to go back to business with his sudden fierce need for the other man. "I believe _I'm_ the birthday boy here." He met those lips yet again, earning a half-surprised, moaned noise that made him inwardly grin. Then a brilliant idea struck him and the other man was too late to see the wicked glint in those drunken, mismatched eyes.

With surprisingly quick movements for his sloppy drunken self, Rhys opened the car door to Tim's side and grabbed the other man, shoving him in as he gave no time in climbing in right on top of him and shutting the door without coordination. Before Tim could say two words, Rhys was already removing his belt and unzipping his pants on the spacious floor of the car where they'd both landed, greedily focused on his task and shocking the other man into silence.

He was gratified with an escaped groan even though hands tried to weakly push him off. The man under him was having trouble getting his words out- Rhys was handsy as hell and his mouth was everywhere- and this was so completely out of left field he was fumbling over his words as his mind and heart raced.

"I-I'm not--" Tim gasped as Rhys' palm massaged his groin through his underwear, pants and belt long undone, and the cybernetic man kissed a line under his jaw. He couldn't believe this was happening, didn't want to fathom what would happen if Jack were to find them as this was _clearly_ a misunderstanding and Rhys was obviously quite drunk. He was unable to point out that he wasn't Jack, he was just Timothy, and as good as his hands and lips might feel, Rhys had the wrong person.

"Just be quiet a minute and let me kiss you," Rhys commanded with a frown, slurring, carding hands through Tim's hair as he moved his lips against the other man's, inviting his tongue into his mouth and eliciting an almost pained-sounding groan as he held tight to him.

Rhys was squirming in his lap, his attention divided between wanting to devour the other man's mouth or get in his pants. He leaned back slightly, causing Tim to sigh shakily, but his balance was severely inhibited in this state and he almost keeled over backwards on the other man's legs.

Strong arms grabbed him and reeled him back, chest to chest as he smirked up drunkenly into an uneasy, flushed face. "Mmm caught me," he purred. "Now help me with my pants."

"Rhys,"' he started, trying to get the other man's attention focused, to pause the craziness happening in his lap to talk some sense into him and let him know he wasn't Jack.

But of course Rhys didn't hear that note of urgency in his voice. Or at least, not for what it was. The cybernetic man stroked his hands up Tim's chest as he tried to speak, and arms latched around the other man's neck, nuzzling him and placing sloppy but affectionate kisses to the side of his lips. His fingers stroked through the hair at the back of his neck and he pressed himself against the other, making him sigh and tremble and stutter over whatever he was trying to say. 

" _Please."_

Rhys continued kissing his face; his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, distracting him as he slipped his jacket from his arms. He gave a wiggle, making the other man moan and his eyes roll back into his head, but his eyes snapped wide open again as Rhys was digging into his underwear to pull out his half-hard and quite on-board cock. 

Tim was sputtering, trying to formulate words, plans, anything, as Rhys grinned and gave him a few strokes that set his head back into the seat in undisguised pleasure and eyes fluttering closed. It had been _way_ too long since anyone other than himself had had their hands on him, and it didn't help that it was _Rhys_. 

It felt so good but it was so wrong. This was his friend. His boss's boyfriend. Rhys thought he was Jack, that much was obvious. As much as Tim would like to pretend otherwise- or go along with it- that wasn't smart and he was pretty sure Jack would skin him for this.

Rhys'd always been able to tell them apart, but he tasted like liquor and he was lusty as hell. Rhys sucked his neck aggressively as he stroked him to full hardness, whispering that this was one of the nicer birthday gifts he'd gotten to open that night. That got him an amused huff of nervous laughter from Tim as he fought his hormones to tell Rhys that, hey, he wasn't Handsome Jack, sorry for the mistake, but um, happy birthday?

"R-Rhys I-I'm not-- _hooooly yesss..._." Tim moaned as Rhys sucked his Adam's apple, the double's eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure.

Rhys set about attacking his own zipper again with determination, his own cock wanting to join the party. He was able to get his belt and pop the button, but his zipper was stuck. He was tugging it forcefully, gaining the other man's attention as his hands and lips were finally distracted elsewhere, and he had the wherewithal to address things.

"Look, ah Rhys....wait, stop a minute."

Rhys looked up into mismatched eyes whose pupils were blown with desire, but mouth quirked downwards. The cybernetic man gave a despairing huff, ignoring whatever he was saying. "It's broken."

Warm hands were put over flesh and metal as the other man tried to remove Rhys from assaulting his zipper. Rhys held the hands holding his own, a pout on his face. "Shh...It's not broken, kiddo. Listen to me a minute."

Rhys looked up with sudden petulant defiance that took the other man by surprise. "You don't even want me."

The sudden mood changes were jarring. "I-uh, what?"

Rhys suddenly looked upset. "You haven't kissed me once since we've been outside....and my zipper's broken. And it's my _birthday._ You're not even having fun...." He leaned his forehead down to the other man's shoulder. His breathing suddenly hitched and the other man panicked worse than he thought was capable. "And I just....I just.....my stupid zipper's broken...."

The other man patted him, urgently trying to shush him, _praying_ there were no tears because God, there were so many things worse than a strangling. He wondered how he'd gotten into this situation, desperately wanting to get home so he could take care of himself and forget everything that happened. His cock out, his boss's attractive boyfriend in his lap near tears, and inside what was Jack's private car. It could not possibly get any worse.

Rhys' deep inhale at his neck turned into a bite that both took the other man by surprise and sent a surprising jolt of lust straight to his groin. With his flesh hand free, Rhys was stroking the other man's cock again, nibbling and biting over his neck as he tried to get his metal hand free of Tim's grasp for more exploration. It wasn't hard. The other man was gripping his hips for dear life as Rhys stroked him, trying to fight the urge to arch up into that sweet touch, telling himself it was wrong, it would be his ass if he allowed this to carry on, but _God_ he was already in so deep and Jesus that felt _so good_ and--- no no Christ no this was his _friend_ and-- and he didn't know he had friends with such dexterous hands--

"Rhys _nooo_ ," Tim moaned out loudly, his body not obeying him.

A sweet husked whisper in his ear made him groan and arch up shamelessly into that too-tight fisted warmth around his cock. "...At least I have a birthday present to try on for size...what do you say, handsome?"

Rhys ground his hips against the other man's thigh, friction of his pants feeling sweet against his hardness, and he swallowed the moans coming from Timothy's mouth as he jerked him off.

His strokes were sloppy, but oh so good, and the beads of precum sliding down made the delicious friction too much to ignore through will alone. He arched up into that grip as his cock throbbed, and his fingers dug into the waistline of Rhys' pants, desperate to feel skin beneath, head dizzy with desire. Shirt successfully rucked up, he had his hands exploring the expanse of skin of Rhys' back, his mind slowly deciding that the front must feel just as good as the back and if he was ever gonna get a chance to find out, he may as well take it now, and he trailed a palm up Rhys' stomach to ghost over a nipple. 

Things already looked bad. He figured that if he was going to be skinned alive for something, he might as well actually enjoy it.

Rhys rocked his hips against Tim's, letting loose a loud and dirty moan, and he kissed the other man's lips just as that same hand decided that maybe it was okay to check-- just _check_ \-- if Rhys' zipper really _was_ broken or not....and get his hands on the other man's cock.

Suddenly the car filled with light and fresh air breezed in, and both men stopped what they were doing- Rhys taking a little longer to realize they had an audience as Tim felt his face go beet red.

Rhys turned his head and squinted into the light, trying to focus on the figure leaning in regarding him as he looked on confused. He had Jack under him, his leaking cock in his hand and his other hand around his neck; but he was looking up at Jack at the open door.

The Jack at the door was frowning, the Jack below him was making needy, scared, whimpering noises, and Rhys between them couldn't make heads or tails. 

"I...hmm..." Rhys looked between them, unconcerned but puzzled. The Jack at the door had an eyebrow quirked, waiting for the younger man to draw his conclusion as the Jack under Rhys tried to speak.

"I-I-I didn't-"

"Shh," Jack told him, an amused smirk taking over his lips as his attention was on Rhys. "This oughta be good."

Rhys opened his mouth a couple times in trying to start his thoughts, still looking between them like he wasn't sure what he was seeing. He gave the cock still in his hand a gentle squeeze and the man under him made a pained noise of shamed want. Rhys looked at his gleaming, embarrassed eyes, before turning back to look up at the Jack leaning in from the car door, expression like the cat that got the cream. He raised a brow at Rhys, his grin growing bigger with amusement. Rhys looked away in pensive thought to focus on nothing.

"....oh my god, I am so drunk...."

The Jack at the door started dying laughing as the one under Rhys started sputtering apologies and declaring his innocence and swearing he didn't try anything while trying to remove himself from under Rhys.

"You stay right where you are, gorgeous," Jack told him, climbing into the car and shutting the door behind himself, the lights dimming off.

Rhys frowned in utter confusion as Jack came up behind him to draw hands up his chest and bury his nose in Rhys' throat. The cybernetic man sounded perplexed. "What....."

"That's Timothy you've been accosting, birthday boy."

Rhys' eyes went wide after the thought made it's way to his hazy brain, sudden realization of the situation clear, and he looked wide eyed at the suffering man under him with a gasp. 

He knew Tim. He'd invited Tim to the party. He liked Tim. He was shy where Jack was ostentatious and quiet where Jack was braying. They both liked knitting and cats. For a body double, Rhys had never mistaken him for Jack before tonight; their differences were always too obvious to him. "Oh my god Tim," Rhys put both hands to the side of Timothy's face as he genuinely apologized to the other man with drunken emotion, "I am _so_ sorry!" 

Jack was chuckling behind him, sucking a kiss to his neck as Rhys was gushing apologies to Tim, ignoring the fact he was still more or less sitting in his lap, Tim's leaking cock still out and standing at attention, Rhys' own pants tented, his hands on either side of the double's face trying to convince him that he'd made an honest mistake and trying to make him understand how sorry he was for everything.

Tim was whimpering at the strangeness of the situation, half of him wanting to bolt and go die in a hole somewhere, and the other half of him desperately wanting Rhys' hand back on his cock, erection shamefully not flagging at Jack's arrival. If anything, he was even harder, and he bemoaned the fact. Rhys was still trying to convince Tim in vain that he was sorry when Jack took pity on his splayed, sputtering double.

"He gets it, princess," Jack laughed against his neck. Jack raised his eyes to meet Tim's, a devilishly arousing gleam in them the other man didn't particularly like the look of. "Now, I believe you two were in the middle of something before I interrupted...."

Rhys turned his head back to look at Jack with a questioning look, to which the man just kissed him and then turned his chin to Timothy, who was laying prone wondering what course of action to take and what would be alright or not. 

This was hardly normal. Rhys was his friend. Jack was his boss. And thinking about it on a lonely Friday night was far different from ever acting on it. Rhys belonged to Jack. Was this really okay?

Rhys actually gave him a shy look, which would have been very funny considering they'd been rutting up against one another not too long ago, but he found it incredibly endearing, and finally, finally leaned forward to softly kiss the other man. 

Rhys whined in his throat, his brain recognizing that he'd finally gotten what he needed, being kissed by the other man, and he moaned in appreciation.

He opened his mouth to Tim as the other man kissed questioningly, gently probing and sweet while Jack behind him mouthed along the back of his neck, nibbling with his teeth, his hands undoing buttons at Rhys' shirt. He brushed over the tent of Rhys' pants with a chuckle while the cybernetic man whimpered. Tim removed his lips while Rhys huffed. 

"My zipper is still broken."

Jack took that moment to look to Timothy with a raised brow. The double sheepishly sputtered, avoiding Jack's eyes. "It-it's really not..."

Tim watched as Jack looked down expectantly, waiting on him to help Rhys out while he removed his shirt from his shoulders. Gingerly, Tim unzipped Rhys' zipper, and the younger man sighed in relief. He canted his hips towards Tim, waiting. When he didn't act, Rhys whined. " _Please."_

Tim looked at Jack for permission. Was this really alright? Did Rhys actually want him? And was Jack actually okay with that?

"What are you waiting for, handsome?"

When Tim finally removed Rhys' cock from his underwear, the other man sighed and wrapped his arms around him happily, seeking out his lips. Tim returned his kiss, a hand in Rhys' hair, gentle, unsure, but definitely interested. Jack just chuckled and stroked the younger man about his body, sucking bruises into exposed flesh and playing with a nipple between his thumbs.

Rhys put his flesh hand between himself and Timothy and gathered their cocks together in his fist as a moan stuttered out of the double. Tim had his forehead pressed to Rhys' shoulder, and he felt a finger trace down his jaw to come up under his chin. He looked up and Jack was grinning at him wickedly.

"Give me some sugar, sweetheart."

Tim willingly leaned to meet Jack's lips, the other man aggressive but gentle in his teasing, his hand on the back of Tim's neck as he kissed with purpose, dragging his lower lip between his teeth and getting a gasp. Whether a result of Jack's lips or Rhys' hand, Tim was moaning as his head swam.

Nope. This definitely wasn't normal. But he was absolutely enjoying himself, and was starting to not regret so much the fact that Rhys had dragged him into the car.

Rhys was whining between the two of them, lips and hands everywhere, unable to tell what belonged to who, and just delirious being pressed against flesh. His whining got an amused chuckle from Jack, and he worried a lobe as he whispered in his ear.

"Mmmmm what do you want, birthday boy?" Jack asked gruffly.

Rhys was delirious with pleasure, head swimming pleasantly with sensation too much to answer coherently. Though he tried. The booze he'd imbibed earlier certainly hadn't helped things.

"I....I-I want....want both of you."

Jack laughed and Tim snorted. "Greedy."

Rhys shook his head, eyes screwed together in concentration. "No no I want.....can we....I want both of you...both at once."

Jack groaned at the thought, cock growing painfully hard and twitching at the idea. Whose birthday was this supposed to be again? 

"You sure about that, kitten?"

"Please....please....I want....I want both," Rhys whined.

Jack just grinned and dug into the pocket of the jacket he'd abandoned to the floor. He removed a foil packet of lube and passed it to his double with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Tim sweetie, get him ready, hm?"

Tim shakily opened the package as Jack tried to remove Rhys' pants and underwear. The younger man was squirming and pawing at the CEO, making his job harder as Jack just snorted and kissed Rhys hard, grabbing his hands and making him still. "Behave yourself, kitten."

Rhys whined. "But I want....I want....you're mean..."

Jack bit his ear, making Rhys' hips arch towards Tim, who gulped loudly. "How are you gonna get anything done when you're still wearing pants, pumpkin?"

Rhys stilled a moment, and Tim could see the drunken wheels turning. Suddenly he was much more cooperative, nearly falling over in his haste to try to remove his pants while Jack and Tim steadied him between them. He flung the articles of clothing away from himself as if they'd personally insulted him, and then started groping at Tim's legs to try to tear his pants away too.

His fervor, while greatly appreciated, made the double release a somewhat concerned hiss, and Jack pulled Rhys back against his chest to keep the drunken maniac off his double. "Go easy, kitten. Don't damage the goods."

"Jack....you're still dressed," Rhys whined as he ground his ass into the older man's tented pants, his arms over Jack's own.

Tim was quickly shimmying out of his pants, his poor neglected cock weeping and red. He got as far as one pant leg off before Rhys' attention was back focused on him while Jack was laughing the whole time. Rhys had his arms flung around the double and was grinding down fully naked into his lap, balls heavy against Tim's thighs and cock angled towards his stomach. He was kissing the double with sloppy enthusiasm, and then was being maneuvered from behind by Jack to crouch over his double, held firmly against Jack's chest to keep him still while Rhys still held on to Tim.

"Let him open you up, sugar," Jack said as he nosed about his throat. "It's gonna be so good, sweetheart. So good."

Tim squeezed out the lube packet into his hand, and caressed down Rhys' side with his other to gingerly cup his ass. Rhys let out a pleased sigh and relaxed against Jack's chest as Tim gingerly explored his flesh, smiling shyly and breathing heavily. This had to be some kind of crazy realistic wet dream because God, Rhys crouched over him with such a lusty, dreamy look on his face with hands squeezing now and then at the skin of his shoulders and back....no, he couldn't dream something this good up. Just whose birthday was it supposed to be again?

Jack was whispering encouragements into Rhys' ear, mouthing at the skin of his neck. As Tim inserted first one, then two slippery fingers into him, Rhys let loose a shuttered sigh of pleasure and dropped his head backwards into Jack's shoulder. He arched up towards Tim as Jack splayed hands over his front, one over a nipple, and the other with Rhys' cock between his splayed fingers.

"Is it good, baby? You like it?"

"Mmm....Jack....so good," he moaned with closed eyes. Jack gave him a stroke of two fingers over his cock when Tim happened to brush over his prostate. Rhys cried out in pleasure as Tim suddenly stilled, worried he'd hurt the other man, but Rhys nearly surged forward to bury his face in the double's neck and kiss and bite the flesh there.

Rhys was squirming as Tim's fingers were inside him, three now, fully stretching him out. Panting Tim's name, holding tight to him, trapped between the two men, Rhys was on cloud nine. Tim was gentle, probing, kissing Rhys' face and sucking on his bottom lip as Rhys moaned and thrust against his fingers. He didn't fight the intrusion of his fingers, his body pleasantly relaxed from the alcohol. He vaguely wondered if it was possible to actually die from pleasure overload. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more more more.

"Oh Tim Tim Tim that's so good," he huffed as he passionately kissed the other man, Tim's eyes closing to sensation.

"I think someone has a little crush," Jack purred out, though to which of them it was directed was unsure. Tim and Rhys both blushed a little hotter, and Jack just laughed as he bit Rhys' shoulder.

Tim was so gentle with Rhys, caressing his face, offering sweet words and praises. Jack at his back was firm, his encouragements groaned as he held the cybernetic man. The fingers in him stretched and probed with purpose, and Jack reached into his jacket's pocket for another square of lube. He had his hand on his double's cock, and Tim moaned and crushed his head into Rhys' shoulder as he was being lubed up by his boss. He was scared to death he wasn't going to last long for any of this, but no matter how good Jack's hand felt, he was determined not to go off from a simple lathering up.

"Alright handsome, go ahead," Jack purred with desire to Tim, kissing Rhys' shoulder. "He's coming in now, sweetheart."

Rhys pleasantly gasped as he was positioned to sink down onto Tim's cock, the double shuddering with pure pleasure. God he wanted this. He didn't realize how much he wanted this. And as Rhys lifted himself to shallowly come down on Tim once, the man released an absolutely filthy moan that Rhys answered in pitch, and Jack just chuckled salaciously at the erotic picture before him. Rhys raised himself up and down a few times on Tim while the double pressed bruises into his hips. It felt far too good.

Jack stilled Rhys with a hand over his belly, causing the younger man to whine. He stroked a finger over where Timothy was stretching Rhys' hole, and he licked the cybernetic man's back. "Alright sweetheart?" He slowly circled a slippery finger around where Rhys and Tim were joined, and both men shuddered in pleasure, both at the feeling and at the idea of what was about to happen. Jack teased and eased a finger in alongside Tim's cock, and both men groaned. Rhys pushed back towards that finger, earning a dirty laugh from the CEO. "You glutton....Greedy for more, cupcake?"

"Jack _please_ ," Rhys sighed huskily, looking over his shoulder to shoot him a pleading glance.

The older man eased his finger in and out, stretching slowly as Rhys relished in the slight burn, causing his double to moan, and when he got another alongside it, Rhys' gasped intake of breath didn't go unnoticed.

"Okay, sweetheart?" Jack asked, forehead beaded with sweat in concentration. This was definitely one of the hottest things he'd ever done, or perhaps _done with_ his cute little boyfriend and a man that looked and sounded exactly like him. This would give him jerk-off material 'til the end of days, he already knew.

Rhys just nodded back towards Jack, unable to speak. As Jack worked a third finger in alongside Tim's cock, the double had to remind Rhys to breathe, kissing next to his mouth, heart rate out of control and out of his mind with pleasure. Rhys sealed his mouth over Tim's and the double delicately traced the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Jack slicked himself up as he gently removed his fingers, and Rhys let loose a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, breaking from Tim for more air. Tim was peppering his skin with kisses and sweet whispered words as Jack positioned his blunt cockhead against Rhys' entrance.

Slowly, slowly he eased in, groaning as he managed to slip his head in just past the ring of muscle, and Rhys cried out in delirious pleasure, a death grip on Tim's shoulders which made the other man hiss.

"How you doing, baby?"

"... _yes....yesss._..." Rhys replied, stiff between them, his leaking cock untouched but threatening to go off.

"Breathe, kiddo, breathe," Tim told him huskily, kissing his jaw as Rhys kept holding in breaths as Jack worked himself inside the cybernetic man with short little thrusts. 

Rhys whined at the pressure, the stretch too much and too amazing, feeling like he was going to be torn in half. Tim wrapped a hand around Rhys' erection as Jack began to slowly piston his hips back and forth in rhythm. The masked man and his double moaned, a truly filthy sound, as Rhys cried out between them a long and keening moan of pleasure, coming over Tim's hand with multiple jerks of his cock.

Tim, grateful Rhys had gotten off first and relieved by the fact, came from Rhys' body pulsating around them, releasing inside the other man with a litany of _yes yes yes_ and pleased beyond reason. He was kissing the limp man laying over him, embracing him and giving him praise even as his cock still pulsated inside him, beginning to soften as Jack sped up in his thrusting with the increased room and wetness, far too turned on to last very long. As he spilled into the younger man, jerking Rhys back against him as his hips ground into his ass, Rhys passed out from pleasure overload between the two of them, a hedonistic smile on his face.

When he came to, he was laying between the two identical men on the floor of the car, Tim's face filled with concern as he pet him, Jack stroking his skin and whispering encouragements to him, and the release of both men dripping out of his stretched hole. He felt deliciously wrecked and used, ensconced between the two, and it was _wonderful._

Rhys sleepily looked at Jack, blissed out of his mind. The older man looked pleased and content. He kissed Rhys deeply on the mouth, letting him go as Rhys sighed. The cybernetic man wrapped his arms around Timothy's neck as he nuzzled his hair affectionately with his cheek, not wanting to let the other man go. Tim shyly stroked his skin, settled in the afterglow.

Jack kissed his shoulder as he wrapped an arm across the cybernetic man and the double. "How do you feel, baby?"

Rhys offered him an exhausted, filthy smile. " _Wonderful_." Jack kissed his lips, and then turned his head towards Tim, waiting for the other man to do the same. Tim chastely kissed his lips, and Rhys smiled against his mouth, gently begging entrance with his tongue to which Tim allowed. They broke apart and Rhys smirked, closing his eyes. He buried his head in Tim's chest and murmured to Jack. "I want to sleep between both of you."

Tim kept quiet on the matter, felt like an intruder even though they'd all just gotten off together in the most interesting way of his entire life. Sleeping next to a person was on an entirely different intimacy level than coming inside them, oddly enough. Inviting someone to play with you was one thing, but further intruding on the relationship.....Like, he understood that things were fun, but it definitely wasn't his place....

Jack took Tim's thinking chin between his thumb and forefinger, tracing below his bottom lip as he observed the other man. "That's up to Tim-tams here, kiddo."

Tim felt Rhys' arms slightly tighten about him, and he felt the decision was made for him as he blushed. "Well...I-I mean....it is his birthday..." he acceded sheepishly.

Jack just snorted, both at the situation and his double's sheepishness. "I'm not tucking you both in."

It was Rhys' turn to snort. He kissed Tim's forehead, then turned to kiss Jack. The older man just stroked his hair with a light chuckle, basking in the afterglow.

Rhys was asleep before they even got home, and Jack half-assedly dressed him while Tim carried him inside.

And though he'd claimed otherwise, Jack wrapped blankets and arms about them all with surprisingly minimal grumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Leg Spreader is actually a rather affectionate name for Pernod, in case anyone was wondering. Goes down smoooooth, strong as hell. That's just got Jack written all over it, Bwahaha.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed my little interlude while I try to get some other rhack stuff finished up here :3 kisses! I survive off delicious reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd had an unexpected three way with his boss and his boss's boyfriend for Rhys' birthday. In the back of a luxury car. You know. Standard. Normal. Something everyone did. Just double penetrating your crush. With his boyfriend. Who happened to be your employer. Just an everyday kind of situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm a dirty dirty liar and I wasn't finished with this fic after one chapter. Had to do a follow up to the morning after. :3 But I am definitely done after two. I do have more planned for this series but these birthday bits are done ;)

Tim was awake, disoriented, wondering where he was and how he'd gotten there.

Then he saw Rhys sleeping next to him, took stock of the giant bed and the expensive looking room he was in. _Oh yeah._

He'd had an unexpected three way with his boss and his boss's boyfriend for Rhys' birthday. In the back of a luxury car. You know. Standard. Normal. Something everyone did. Just double penetrating your crush. With his _boyfriend_. Who happened to be your _employer._ Just an everyday kind of situation.

Tim's face was _burning._

Memories of the night before went through his head unbidden. Rhys' moans, his kisses, his body moving over Tim's. _Holy shit._ He couldn't believe that that had happened to someone like _him._ These kinds of things happened to sexy badasses and pornstars. People like Jack. Not just regular old Tim; Tim who enjoyed knitting and liked cats and was scared of heights. 

He was looking at Rhys in undisguised awe as the other man slept warm next to him, dead to the world. And why wouldn't he be? That had been a _wild_ night in every sense of the word. 

He'd never thought he'd have sex with his friend. Well, he had _thought_ about it, sure, secretly crushing on the cybernetic man. But acting on it in any way shape or form, no. He would never have instigated something like that on his own. And it further never entered his mind that it would actually happen in tandem with Handsome Jack.

He was awake, but he was still convinced he was dreaming. Last night had been just so so _good._ Really good. Like _cream your pants at just the memory_ good. And he was just so pleased, so surprised, so _happy_ that it alarmed him a little. It was probably his only chance, this fluke to have touched and had sex with Rhys. Jack probably allowed it because it amused him somehow, and Tim knew he spoiled Rhys. If Rhys hadn't actually wanted Tim, the night might have gone very differently....

Rhys' neck and throat were covered in various hickeys, some he knew had to be of his own work. He'd gotten more than a little excited with Rhys is his lap last night. Sharing him with Jack had made it somehow better; he could admit that much to himself. It increased the eroticism, and the taboo of it all. Jack's face was very much his own, and Rhys was off-limits in any other circumstance. That he'd had his permission and Jack had also engaged Tim.....well. The situation was strange, but there was no part of it he hadn't enjoyed.

He reached his hand out to caress that sleeping throat, gently stroke the bruises there, when a low voice shocked him. 

"Let him sleep."

Tim looked up at Jack, quickly pulling his hand back guiltily. Jack was watching him with a knowing smile as he entered back into the bedroom, and the only thing going through Tim's mind other than his totally reddening cheeks was that Jack was unashamedly naked, and grinning at Tim.

"Last night not enough for you, Tim-tams?"

"I-I-I-I w-wasn't-" he stopped to swallow the lump in his throat, realizing Jack was watching him with amusement and a smirk and not necessarily anger, sporting some morning wood. He was unabashedly naked, didn't give two shits. Tim didn't remember him going to bed naked. Was pretty sure he had been wearing something. But Jack was grinning at Tim, catching him looking.

"See something you like, sweetheart?"

Yes. Yes, he did, if he was being completely honest with himself. The sheet he was currently tenting through his underwear had little to do with the fact that it was morning and a lot more to do with the fact that Jack was eyeing him predatorily, climbing onto the bed below his feet.

Jack had never made passes at him before. Not really. Even before Rhys. Aside from the usual remarks or casual teasing, it never came off overtly sexual, like he wanted Tim. To be faced with _this,_ Jack's attention on him, intent very clear....There was no part of Tim not interested, if not intimidated. Jack was a terrifying, brilliant man. He'd have to be blind and stupid not to be in awe as someone so intimately connected to Jack's life. It was natural to secretly have a bit of lust for the man. It was practically company policy.

The CEO was smirking at Tim's red face, his double silent as he watched the older man approach him over the sheets, silently, quick glance to Rhys to make sure he was still asleep. Tim was still, unmoving, and Jack would have thought entirely unaffected and uninterested if not for the way he swallowed and the way he was pitching a tent. Tim was breathing perhaps a bit harder, and his heart was beating out of his chest. His eyes were dilated, and it amused and pleased Jack.

The only thing between Jack and Tim was his underwear and the sheet covering the double, and a small whine escaped him as Jack loomed over him, caging him in with both hands on either side of his head on the pillows. Whether it was from intimidation or anticipation, even Tim didn't know, but his stomach did flip flops as Jack was close enough to feel his body heat. 

Jack bent down to nose at Tim's throat, biting the skin gently as Tim whimpered but didn't move a muscle beneath him. His voice sounded needy, breath coming heavy. Jack chuckled under his breath and pressed a kiss to Tim's throat before looking at him.

"You know you can tell me no, handsome," he told his still double, moving a hand to caress the man's pulse point with his thumb. "It won't affect anything....Maybe inconvenience some great morning wood, which is a travesty, but I'll live, I promise." He chuckled under his breath as Tim released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he was staring at Jack's expanse of delicious skin on display.

"No I....no." Tim rallied his courage and grabbed for Jack, pulling him bodily down over him, kissing him. A chuckle escaped Jack as the CEO returned the kiss. Tim was grinding up against him as Rhys slept beside them, feeling a tad guilty but God he wanted. He wanted Jack, there was no denying that. It was a different kind of want from that he felt for Rhys. 

Jack scared and intimidated him, and a fair amount of that stemmed from sheer awe, he was sure. He knew every facet of his life intimately; it was only natural he'd come to have a certain amount of....admiration. He'd never breath a word of it though lest it go straight to Jack's already overinflated ego. Secretly, he thought all that confidence was sexy as hell. 

Jack pulled his face up to grasp Tim by the chin and lock their lips, mapping the inside of his mouth with his tongue and rewarded by the little helpless moans being worked out of his double. Sweet Tim. Jack worked a hand up his neck to thread fingers through his hair and pull the double's face harder to his own. He was surprised with the fervor that Tim kissed him back, wondered how long the other man had been keeping this a secret. He broke away with a smug smile to stroke at Tim's flushed face as the other man pawed at his skin for more.

Jack nosed at Tim's throat, enjoying the way the younger man twitched and squirmed beneath him, his hard-on poking Jack's hip. The CEO ran a hand down Tim's thigh to toy with him through the layers, grinning at the gasps and sighs as Tim thrust his hips towards Jack's hand.

"What do you want, handsome?" Jack asked him, tracing the side of his face with a finger as he crouched over his double.

Tim whimpered with closed eyes as that finger traced over his lips, all promise and power and he was too turned on to properly link words together as he mouthed at Jack's flesh.

"All you gotta do is ask," Jack told him with a wicked grin, amused at how tightly shut Tim's eyes were as he traced the finger from his double's lips down to his sheet-covered cock. His hips thrust towards that hand with a whine and Jack immediately removed it, his voice deep and amused. "Gotta use your words for what you want, kiddo. Ask and ye shall receive."

Tim's cheeks were flushed, lips pursed together in aroused embarrassment. God he wanted the older man. He was almost painfully hard now, his mind coming up with all sorts of things his body wanted, but his mouth refused to convey it. Jack just chuckled as he toyed with the younger man, patient, until choked words left Tim's mouth. 

"Hm, what was that, handsome?"

"Please....Jack... _ffuck_ ," he repeated a bit louder, voice still a whined plea that he wasn't proud of.

"Fuck?" Jack mimicked heatedly, stroking Tim patiently but wanting.

" _Fuck me_ ," Tim breathed out.

Suddenly Jack's lips were hard against his own and the older man was grinding his hips down against him. "Oh sweetheart, you just had to ask," he said against his lips, not teasing as he pulled off to pull the sheet from his double. 

Tim whined as Jack's body left his, eyes open to look at him, and the needy look made Jack grin, deciding to take pity on the overwhelmed man. He hooked his thumbs into the top band of Tim's underwear to slide them down just enough so his cock could spring free, glistening, as Jack wrapped a hand around his base.

"But I'm going to do you one better than just that, gorgeous. I'd love to get my mouth around this sweet dick of yours." Tim groaned and his hips arched forward of their own accord. Jack pushed them back down with his other hand to the mattress, smiling. "I'd say your dick likes the idea, too."

" _Please please please_ oh _please_ ," Tim quickly pleaded, and Jack dragged his body over the other man's as he kissed a trail down his chest, over his belly and following the fine trail of hair to stop just short of his cock. He gave the double a smirk before slowly sitting back up to tug at Tim's underwear again. Tim lifted his hips so the garment could be removed, slipped down and off his legs, and Jack eagerly descended upon him again, fitting his lips around the head of his cock.

A strangled noise left Tim as Jack worked circles into his right ilium with his, removing his mouth to grin with amusement up at Tim's desperate face. Jack shot a glance over at Rhys, wondering how in the hell the cybernetic man was still asleep through such wonderful sounds. Maybe they did break him last night. If this was what Tim sounded like when he barely got started, then Jack wanted to make him _sing._ "That's nothing, baby."

Jack returned his warm mouth down upon Tim's cock as he was almost insensate with pleasure. Handsome Jack had his dick in his mouth. _Handsome Jack_ had his dick in his mouth. Tim's face was screwed up in pleasure as he was grabbing handfuls of the sheets and mentally repeating not to latch his hands into Jack's head like he so desperately wanted. Jack swirled his tongue around The head of Tim's cock and the double cried out in ecstasy.

Tim's moans began to rouse Rhys, and he thought he was dreaming at first. There were two of Jack, who his slowly-waking mind eagerly corrected was Jack and Tim. Tim had a death grip on the bedsheets as Jack was mouthing about the skin of his cock, chuckling only to take the appendage into his mouth to the root.

Rhys smiled as Tim's hips tried to vault off to bed. This was truly an erotic sight. He made a sound in his throat as he turned to watch them more comfortably, and the sound caught both men's ears. Jack gave Rhys a wicked look before he increased his suction, causing his double to cry out. Tim was momentarily paralyzed by the delicious feelings of that warm wet mouth.

Rhys snaked a hand over Tim's closest to him, entwining their fingers as the double gripped him strongly. His face was contorted in pleasure and he glanced at Rhys with flushed face. The two regarded one another shyly, or as shy as someone getting a blowjob next to you can possibly be. 

Tim's face was screwed up in pleasure as Jack worked his mouth over him, the older man's eyes closed in concentration as he hummed around the cock in his mouth. That Rhys was holding his hand, his thumb stroking over it, god it was just too much.

Tim's moans were mewling, intermittent gasps as Jack would pull nearly completely off only to plunge back down. Tim felt his other hand being encompassed, and realized Jack had him. No he couldn't handle this. Rhys had one hand, Jack had the other. Tim's hips tried to jerk up into his mouth but Jack held them down. 

Jack brought Tim's hand to his head, encouraging Tim to touch him. He gently threaded fingers in the older man's hair while Jack wrapped his free hand around Tim's base. Tim's fingers were tentative in their touches; not too firm and not too demanding. He wanted to grab the older man's head and hold him there but he didn't dare; Jack was way too good with his mouth.

He hummed and Tim let loose a particularly strangled-sounding gasp as Jack had to pull off to laugh. "Geez gorgeous, I can't tell if you like it or not, be a little more vocal."

Rhys laughed good-naturedly and squeezed Tim's hand as Jack teased Tim, and the double whined at his stopping, completely ignoring his sarcastic words in favor of thrusting his hips towards the other man. Rhys gave Jack a chastising smile. "Don't be mean to him."

"Aw, don't pout, handsome," Jack told Tim as he placed a kiss on the other man's thigh, ignoring his cock. He gave Rhys a sly look. "Get me the lube, kitten."

Tim's stomach did a pleasant flip-flop at those deeply husked words as Jack continued his kissing across Tim's thighs and up his belly, ignoring his cock much to Tim's chagrin. Rhys left Tim to Jack's experienced mouth and retrieved the lube from inside a bedside table drawer, handing it to the older man with a lusty smirk. Jack sat up to liberally coat his fingers while Rhys leaned over Tim, warm hand caressing the side of his flushed face, forehead to forehead.

Tim returned Rhys' gaze with a look of intense want before shutting his eyes as Jack's fingers began tracing around his entrance. Rhys claimed his lips with his own and Tim moaned as Jack slowly inserted a finger into the other man, easing it in and out as his breath hitched.

"Like that sweetheart?" Jack asked with a smirk, knowing full-well the double below him was enjoying every movement, his cock twitching up against his belly. "I can always stop if you don't."

"Don't _please_ ," Tim whined as Jack laughed, too wound-up for dignity or games and wanting more too badly to act like he didn't.

Rhys gave Jack a light smack with a smile as the older man just grinned wickedly, and turned his attention back on Tim. "Don't listen to him, he just likes being a smart ass."

"I've never heard complaints from you before, concerning me and ass," Jack looked up with a raised brow at Rhys, pausing in easing a second finger into a whimpering Tim. The leer he gave the younger man made Rhys roll his eyes. "It's usually _oh Jack don't stop!_ and _harder!_ and _I think I saw God!"_

Rhys gave Jack an equally devious smirk as he came to take the older man's chin in his hand and crushed their lips together. He bit Jack's lower lip when he let go, and bumped their foreheads together. "You could stand to be taken down a peg or twelve, mister ego."

Jack pecked his lips again before returning to working his slick fingers in and out of his double, all his attention focused on the man below him. "When my skills and my talk don't match up, _then_ you can talk to me about what's an appropriate amount of ego," he snarked as Tim's hips arched off the bed as Jack brushed his prostate with his fingers. He shot Rhys a cocky smirk that the younger man just ignored, brushing a warm hand up and down Tim's sternum.

"He's still mean," Rhys said with a smile to Tim, kissing his lips again as the double angled his head up to the other man, closing his eyes in double pleasure as Rhys' lips were gentle against his and Jack's fingers stretched and probed inside him. Tim had a hand tangled in Rhys' unruly morning hair and another over the hand Jack held his leg with.

"I can be very _very_ nice when I want to, cupcake," Jack addressed Rhys as he was working three fingers in and out of Tim, lifting the double's leg to rest on his shoulder and kiss his calf.

Rhys just snorted and Jack grabbed him with the hand he'd been using to keep Tim's leg on his shoulder, pulled the other man across the bed by his ankle as he yelped in surprise. Jack grinned down at him. "I'm gonna remember that, pumpkin."

Rhys sat up, conceding to the older man, and threw his arms around Jack's neck to give his all into possessively kissing the CEO. Jack growled as he then pulled away and Rhys sat back to watch the older man work over his whining double. Rhys' underwear were tented painfully, as he was watching the other two men. He palmed himself through the fabric as he watched the care Jack took in his prep, and the pleasure that danced over Tim's face. This was a sight he wanted burned into the back of his eyelids.

Tim was lost to Jack's dextrous fingers moving inside him, every now and then brushing lightly against his prostate and making lightning dance across his skin. He was pushing back against those fingers when Jack removed them, and he groaned as the older man gave his thigh a pat.

"I'm hardly through with you, gorgeous." He was lubing up his cock as Tim watched him greedily, eying the hard length with undisguised anticipation.

"Go easy on him, Jack," Rhys warned, causing the men in question to look over at him, one with a smirk and the other with painful want. Rhys had removed himself from his underwear and was lazily stroking his thumb up and down his shaft, enjoying the view before him immensely, and shooting Jack a warning look. 

"Since when aren't I easy, princess?" Jack laughed, and Rhys gave him a tap with his foot.

"Someday I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine, you barbarian."

Jack ignored Rhys, lining himself up against Tim, the front of his thighs against the back of Tim's own as he leaned over the man. "Pumpkin, I will personally revel in that day."

He ignored Rhys' toes stroking at the side of his leg as Tim was arching towards him, desperate to have the pressure of _something_ back in him. He gingerly put a hand over Jack's that was on his knee, making the older man look up. " _Please_ , Jack."

Jack leaned over and took that hand in his own, kissing his fingers. "How can I resist when you ask so nicely, handsome?"

He let Tim trail his hand away down his arm as he took up his cock and was slowly pushing into the double below him. Tim's breathing was ragged, eyes screwed tight and biting his lips as Jack stroked his thigh with his hand.

"Relax sweetheart. Relax," Jack told him soothingly, pressing a kiss to his inner knee. "You're in good hands, let me in sugar."

Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek and Tim opened his eyes, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Rhys was stroking his cheek with his thumb and fluttering kisses across the man's face. His erection was slightly flagging though his interest wasn't, but he was just nervous as hell. It had been a long time since he'd been fucked, but it was still another thing for it to be by Handsome Jack. He'd admit to being kind of super intimidated at the prospect.

"It's alright," Rhys whispered to him, kissing and probing his mouth with his tongue. Rhys was leaned over him, chest against chest in a half-hug as he cupped the double's ribs in his hands. Tim let out an embarrassed, shaky breath as Rhys smiled reassuringly while Jack tried not to move or force himself inside the other man too soon. "If you want to stop, just say so," Rhys whispered to him gently, searching the other man's mismatched eyes with concern.

Tim quickly shook his head. No, that was the last thing he wanted. But he _still_ couldn't get over the situation in full or how nervous he was. When it was Rhys it was different. Having Jack's undivided attention on him was always daunting, but in bed it was nearly terrifying. It wasn't easy to ignore, and he hated his traitorous body for the nerves even as he loved what Jack was doing to him.

Rhys smiled against his ear and whispered so Jack couldn't hear. "Are you just nervous?"

"Yeah," Tim said on an exhalation of breath. He realized in that moment that Jack was petting him, and Rhys was nuzzling him, and still the situation was so fucking weird. He loved their attentiveness.

"I know a trick for that," Rhys told him as he pulled off the other man to kiss down his torso, a hand in Tim's and fingers entwined, and he made his way down to the other man's cock.

Tim could feel Jack's lips hum against his leg. "Show him how good you are with that smart mouth, kitten," Jack told him huskily. 

Rhys made eye contact with Tim as he licked a stripe up his half-hard cock, and Tim was undone by the expression on the brunette's face. It was lusty, wanton, but most of all sincere. Rhys slipped his head into his hot, wet mouth as Tim slammed his head back into the pillows in a jolt pleasure. Jack was chuckling, feeling the other man's body clench and shiver as he continued his petting of the double, impatient erection harder watching Rhys' sweet mouth devour poor Tim. 

Rhys successfully got him back to full mast in no time, and he showed no mercy. Jack was diligent in his petting, stroking, soothing Tim's hot skin, and the double was able to relax enough for Jack to push into him- and God, the stretch of him. Tim was moaning, bearing down on Jack as the CEO shallowly thrust into him, easing his way. Jack was bigger than average but it hadn't seemed daunting until he was actually inside of him. He couldn't even think how Rhys had managed both of them last night.

Rhys pulled off of him and was kissing his face, whispering to him to breath while Jack moaned and praised him, starting to put some more power and depth into his thrusts. 

"Tim, baby, you feel so good sweetheart. Uhnnn....yesss...How's it feel sugar?"

Tim whimpered in pleasure, pushing his hips against Jack's. "Harder," he moaned.

Jack grinned and did as the other man asked, making Tim cry out on every stroke. Rhys was moaning next to them as he worked over his own cock leisurely, eminently pleased by the sights before him. He knew well the expression currently on Tim's face and the ecstasy the other man must be feeling. He also knew Jack well, knew his body and his signs. The older man was pounding into Tim, but between eye-shuttering pleasure he was changing up his strokes, angling for something. As Tim cried out, Jack grinned and did it again, hitting his prostate as he drove in. 

Tim was muttering, pleading incoherently as Jack kept hitting that spot over and over, and as the older man wrapped a hand around Tim's cock, the double was coming and coming between their stomachs with a cry, Jack's hips hitching as he tried to still himself to fully appreciate the vibrations through the other man's body.

Tim was panting, gasping for breath as Jack leaned over to kiss him, the pleasurable fluctuations still spasming through him. Jack bit his lip and gave the double a wicked grin. "I'm not through with you yet, gorgeous."

Jack immediately started up right back where he'd left off, and Tim was seeing stars. Jack wasn't pounding into him as hard, now taking his time, but he was thrusting with purpose. Tim thought he was going to die of pleasure.

He didn't understand the extreme pleasure he was feeling, why he wasn't coming again, though he was sure he couldn't possibly come so soon. His dick was still a little hard, but it felt like he should be coming. He didn't understand.

"You alright there, Timmy?" Jack asked gruffly, an amused grin on his face at the confused pleasure on Tim's.

"Jack, I told you to be nice to him," Rhys huffed to the older man, pausing in stroking himself.

"Isn't giving out orgasms like its Christmas the nicest? I'm practically Saint-fucking-Nick." Jack snorted. "Get it? 'Cuz we're fucking." He started laughing and Rhys couldn't believe what a stupid pun that was.

Rhys sighed with a shake of his head and looked at Tim with an almost-apology. "...He's gonna make you come three times at least," he informed the other man. He gave Jack a side-eyed look. "Or try to, anyways."

Tim looked confused as Jack worked in and out of him, his body twitching. No way. He'd already come once. Twice, okay _maybe_. If it had been a long time....which it incidentally had. But three times? 

Tim moaned loudly as Jack brushed against his prostate again, thinking that was impossible, though feeling less convinced as Jack rammed the same spot over and over again. He cried out, Jack smirking devilishly as the younger man writhed beneath him. 

Jack gave Rhys a leer. "What was that you were saying before, princess?"

Tim couldn't process what was happening; couldn't process anything for that matter. He was coming...but he wasn't. His whole body was on delicious fire and the source was where Jack was thrusting against him. He was pulsating around the older man as Jack groaned, and didn't realize he was saying something to him, couldn't hear or comprehend anything other than the pleasure, didn't even realize he was moaning and crying out in happiness, muttering pleadings and praises and Jack's name.

"I think I fucked him stupid," Jack growled, leaning over to worry the flesh at Tim's neck as he breathed heavily, trying to calm his own nearing orgasm. Rhys snorted but Jack murmured, "He's got the same look on his face you get after I've fucked you silly." Jack stroked Tim's flank. "You like that, sweetheart?"

Tim gave the CEO a wild look as he arched his body up against his, meeting the thrusts. He couldn't handle the pleasure but he felt on edge, like it wasn't done. He was muttering, telling Jack "please" over and over again but he wasn't sure what he was even asking. Jack was groaning and his thrusts were becoming uneven, hips beginning to hitch as Tim met him thrust for thrust. Jack jolted into his prostate hard again, making Tim nearly arch off the mattress with a cry from raw vocal chords. 

He had to be coming this time. There was no way he wasn't. It just felt entirely too good. Then Jack's hand was suddenly heavy around his cock, jerking frantically as he pounded hard and roughly into the double. Tim was shocked to see himself actually come against his own stomach again as he choked on a scream of pure pleasure. His vision went black as he felt Jack finally release into him, the older man's lips on his calf, blood rushing in his ears.

When his vision returned, he was cradled in Rhys' arm as the cybernetic man was nuzzling him. Jack was on his other side, looking smug as hell. Rhys' own stomach was splattered with his release, but they all lay there breathing easily as heart rates returned to normal. Tim felt in a complete daze, drained in more ways than one. He desperately wanted to sleep.

Maybe after a shower.

"You're awful," Rhys was telling Jack as his fingers stroked bare skin.

"You mean awesome," Jack corrected with a grin. He gave Tim a thoughtful glance. "Hope I didn't fry his brain. I still think _you_ haven't fully recovered from the first time I blew your mind."

"....you're not that good," Rhys muttered. Jack just laughed and sat there in good humor, happy, sated.

"Tim," Rhys murmured against his temple, kissing the skin. "How you doing?"

The other man's eyes swiveled to Rhys before looking out into the bedroom, still completely floored. "I died."

It took five full minutes for Jack's laughter to die while Rhys was over Tim, petting and whispering and chastely kissing in concern. Jack joined in the fuss after wiping tears from his eyes, carding fingers through his double's hair and telling his what a good boy he was, how happy he was with him, giving him gentle reassuring touches.

Tim just wanted to burrow into the mattress and perhaps never come out, face reddening with the attention. Rhys stroked him sweetly, and Jack turned the double's chin to his to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Rhysie, can we keep him?" 

Rhys was clinging to Tim's side protectively, hand turning his head back against his cheek and Tim's nose pressing against Rhys' cheek as he gave Jack a look as if he could shield the double. The gesture made Jack grin. He gave Rhys' ass an affectionate smack. 

Tim was staring at Rhys' hair, laying between the two men still completely uncomprehending of how he'd gotten here, how any of this was possible, and if he had imagined it- how Jack apparently wanted this to be a repeat performance. "I really did die...."

Jack was laughing again as he entwined fingers with one of Tim's hands, kissing over each digit as Rhys chastised the older man.

"Don't let this go to your ego. You broke him."

Jack just laughed, letting go of Tim's hand to wrap both palms about Rhys' cheeks and possessively kiss the younger man. Rhys sighed against his mouth, even as Jack let him go with a besotted smirk back into the pillows.

"You're still a wicked wicked man."

Jack just laughed at that, not arguing the point, and did the same to Timmy, hands on his cheeks and fingertips in his hair as he kissed him good and thoroughly. 

Jack burrowed his face into the space between Tim's arm and the mattress, and exhaled tiredly. "I'm going back to sleep....you two are still a mess from last night not to mention this morning....go take a shower," Jack murmured at them. 

"Ignore the mean, jaded man," Rhys told Tim as Jack snorted, and gently kissed the side of his face. He didn't want to get up, but they were beginning to get rank, that much was true. 

Rhys rolled into a sitting position as Tim still lay there in a daze, eyes glazed over. Rhys gave a slight tug on his hand, entwining their fingers, and the double got up with him as Rhys threw a look over his shoulder at the CEO pulling a pillow over his head.

"Let me show you Jack's tub," he said loudly. "You can fit at least three people in there."

As he lead the dazed man into the bathroom, he grinned smugly at what was most definitely the sound of a pillow hitting the floor, and footsteps following theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have at least two more stories for this rhackothy series. But yes okay I promise for this one this setting I'm done now BAHAHA :)
> 
> This has been one of the most fix-productive weekends of my life holy crap I've updated so many things O_O
> 
> Come stalk my tumblr :3 http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
